


Ich esse also bin ich - Der Erste

by Amrais



Series: The secrets that we keep [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Eating Disorders, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: Justus hat ein gefährliches Geheimnis...





	Ich esse also bin ich - Der Erste

Justus starrte enttäuscht und wütend auf die leeren Chipspackungen die ihn umgaben. Wieder einmal war er gescheitert, war nicht stark genug gewesen dem Drang zu widerstehen alles in sich hineinzustopfen das gerade zu erreichen war.   
Angewidert ließ er alles stehen und liegen und machte sich auf zum Haupthaus. Das, was er jetzt tun würde konnte er unmöglich in der Zentrale der drei ??? tun. Zu groß war das Risiko erwischt zu werden.   
Gerade als er aus der Zentrale trat, parkte Bobs gelber Käfer neben ihm. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.   
„Hey Just“ grüßte Bob gut gelaunt.   
„Hi Bob“ Justus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich habe leider gerade gar keine Zeit, muss dringend wohin.“   
„Äh… ok.“ Sagte Bob etwas irritiert, „ich wollte dir eigentlich nur das Computerspiel bringen dass du von mir leihen wolltest.“   
„Ein andermal, ja Bob?“ Justus wechselte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich.“ Er deutete zum Haus.   
„Ja dann…“ Bob runzelte die Stirn als Justus praktisch davon stürmte.  
Er hätte ja wenigstens das Spiel mitnehmen können. Bob schüttelte den Kopf über das seltsame Verhalten des Ersten. Dann entschied er sich das Spiel wenigsten in der Zentrale zu lassen. 

„Wie sieht’s denn hier aus?“ murmelte er, als er das Chaos in der Zentrale entdeckte. Da lagen leere Chipstüten, ein leerer Pizzakarton, ein halb leerer Eimer mit Popcorn und ein Eiskarton in dem das restliche Vanilleeis zu einer unappetitlichen Pampe geschmolzen war.   
Bob schüttelte den Kopf. So würde es nie etwas werden mit Justus Plan abzunehmen. Und dass er einfach seinen Müll so rumliegen ließ war echt nicht in Ordnung. Das würde er Justus bei Gelegenheit mal sagen müssen. Seufzend begann er aufzuräumen. 

Justus war unterdessen schwitzend und keuchend in dem Badezimmer angekommen, dass seinem Zimmer am nächsten lag. Das er ausgerechnet jetzt Bob begegnen musste! Er fühlte sich so schon elend genug.  
Er ging sicher dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, bevor er die Dusche anstellte und sich seine Zahnbürste griff. 

Eine Stunde später lag er erschöpft auf seinem Bett und fühlte sich unglaublich schmutzig, obwohl er die letzte Viertelstunde geduscht hatte.   
Es war kein gutes Gefühl, dass sich einstellte nach dem er Das getan hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es ein Gefühl das süchtig machte. Ein deplatzierter Stolz über dass was er getan hatte, ein Gefühl von Macht und Kontrolle über seinen Körper, mit dem er seit er denken konnte zu kämpfen hatte.   
Müde von dem Trauma, das er seinen Körper hatte durchleben lassen, schlief er ein und wurde erst wieder wach als Tante Mathilda ihn weckte um ihm zu sagen, dass sowohl Peter als auch Bob angerufen hatten um sich für den Abend mit ihm zu verabreden. Schließlich stand die Abschlussfeier zu ihrem letzten Fall noch aus. Am liebsten hätte Justus seinen Freunden abgesagt, aber er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag über einsam gefühlt und wusste, dass es bestimmt nicht davon besser wurde das er sich noch mehr zurück zog. Schwerfällig stand er auf und begann sich umzuziehen.   
Immer schon war essen sein Trost gewesen wenn er sich alleine und unglücklich gefühlt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden, Gefühle waren einfach nicht rational genug, sie waren nicht immer logisch und das machte es so schwer sie in Worte zu fassen.   
Und jetzt, da sie älter wurden, nicht mehr jeden Tag zusammen hingen fühle Justus sich manchmal allein. Peter verbrachte viel Zeit mit Jeffrey und das Bob dauernd mit einem anderen hübschen Mädchen im Arm auftauchte machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Lys war Justus erste und einzige richtige Freundin gewesen und Justus musste zugeben, dass er mit den Mädchen einfach nicht so richtig konnte. Und er verstand das ja auch, wer wollte schon mit einem übergewichtigen Alleswisser zusammen sein?   
Justus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was war denn in letzter Zeit bloß los mit ihm?   
Langsam ging er zur Zentrale hinüber um das Chaos das er vorhin hinterlassen hatte noch aufzuräumen, bevor Peter ihn in einer halben Stunde abholen würde.   
Mit Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass die Zentrale sauber aufgeräumt war und das Computerspiel was Bob ihm hatte vorbeibringen wollen unschuldig auf dem blank gewischten Tisch lag. Offensichtlich hatte Bob hier sauber gemacht und Justus schämte sich so sehr, dass er wieder versucht war seinen beiden Kollegen für heute abzusagen. Doch gerade als er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, bog Peters MG auf den Schrottplatz ein. Justus Chance zu kneifen war vorbei.   
„Hey Erster,“ sagte Peter als Justus Anstalten machte sich auf die Rückbank zu quetschen.   
„Hallo Kollegen.“ Sagte Justus etwas außer Atem.  
„Geht’s dir gut, Justus? Du bist so blass.“ Fragte Peter besorgt und Bob musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn über die Lehne des Beifahrersitzes.   
„Ach,“ winkte Justus ab, „ich bin nur etwas müde, ich hab die ganze Nacht mit programmieren verbracht.“ Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, doch bestimmt nicht der Grund dafür dass er so fertig aussah.   
„Ok,“ Peter nickte und startete den Wagen. „Wo wollt ihr hin?“ 

Bei Jills Place genügte Justus ein kurzer Blick in die Speisekarte um zu wissen, dass er heute nichts mehr essen wollte. Der bloße Gedanke daran drehte ihm den Magen um.   
„Für mich eine Cola light bitte.“ Sagte er als er der Kellnerin die Karte zurück gab.   
Bob und Peter schauten ihn groß an.   
„Du willst nichts essen?“ fragte Peter erstaunt. „Bist du krank?“   
Justus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab’s heut Mittag etwas übertrieben.“ Gab er zu.   
Peter lachte und obwohl er es bestimmt nicht so gemeint hatte klang es in Justus Ohren gehässig.   
Als Peter aufgestanden war um auf Toilette zu gehen, wartete Bob bis der Zweite außer Hörweite war.   
„Justus bist du dir sicher, dass du das mit deiner Diät nicht übertreibst? Wenn du den ganzen Tag nichts isst, ist es ja klar, dass du Heißhunger bekommst.“   
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Dritter, ich war lediglich zu beschäftigt um frühstücken zu gehen.“ Log Justus. Er hatte gefrühstückt, ein halbes Brötchen, ein hartgekochtes Ei und schwarzen Kaffee, ohne Zucker. Das hatte er nun schon eine Woche so durchgehalten, obwohl Tante Mathilda den Kopf darüber schüttelte und sagte er solle lieber Sport treiben. Aber Justus war immer noch der Meinung das Sport Mord war.   
Bob lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ok.“ Sagte er. 

Mehrere Monate waren seit diesem Gespräch vergangen und Justus hatte seine Diät wieder aufgegeben. Die „Ausrutscher“ wie er es im stillen nannte, passierten trotzdem immer wieder. Einmal in mehreren Monaten wurde zu einmal im Monat, zu manchmal zweimal im Monat. Seine Art mit essen umzugehen veränderte sich, hatte er es früher meistens nur genossen, war es nun immer mit einem schlechten Gewissen verbunden. Er fühlte sich schuldig wenn er etwas aß, aber genauso schuldig wenn er nichts aß. Nur während eines Fressanfalles war er frei von allen grüblerischen Gedanken. Er wusste nicht, ob er in diesen Momenten überhaupt dachte. Sein ganzes sein war auf Autopilot gestellt und als der rationale und vernunftgesteuerte Mensch der er nun einmal war, ängstigte und berauschte ihn dieser Zustand zu gleichen Teilen. Sein Verstand schrie ihn praktisch an damit aufzuhören, aber irgendetwas anderes, noch viel tieferes in ihm verlangte mehr, mehr, mehr! 

Mathilda Jonas murmelte ärgerlich vor sich hin, als sie das gebrauchte Geschirr im Zimmer ihres Neffen einsammelte. In letzter Zeit kam Justus zum Essen kaum nach unten und äußerst widerwillig hatte sie angefangen ihm seine Portion nach oben zu bringen, damit er überhaupt regelmäßig aß. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Neffen, wenn sie ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekam war er schlecht gelaunt und einsilbig. Das kannte sie so gar nicht von ihm. Es war immer schwer gewesen Justus zum schweigen zu bringen, aber jetzt vermisste sie sein altkluges Gerede beinahe. Mehrmals hatte sie ihn gefragt, was denn mit ihm los sei, aber er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und war verschwunden. Sie vermutete das hinter seiner schlechten Laune ein Mädchen steckte. Sie würde Peter oder Bob mal fragen müssen. Allerdings hatte sie die beiden in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr so häufig auf dem Schrottplatz gesehen…

Auch Bob und Peter waren von der Launenhaftigkeit ihres Ersten irritiert, normalerweise war Justus, wenn es nicht gerade um einen spezial gelagerten Sonderfall ging, die Gelassenheit in Person, doch seit einiger Zeit fuhr er wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aus der Haut. Am Mittwoch hatte er Peter angeraunzt weil er es gewagt hatte 5 Minuten nach 5 in der Zentrale aufzutauchen, wo sie doch um 5 verabredet waren und am Freitag hatte Bob den alten Campinganhänger türeknallend verlassen, weil Justus wütend einen Stapel der “Rocky Beach Today” vor Bob auf den Tisch geworfen hatte, wo der Dritte gerade damit beschäftigt war, frühere Ausgaben zu archivieren. Sie hatten sich lautstark gestritten und Justus hatte Bob Unordnung und Schlamperei vorgeworfen, daraufhin war Bob nach draußen gestürmt und hatte seit dem nicht mehr mit Justus geredet. Peter, der versuchte zwischen den beiden Streithähnen zu vermitteln, musste sich von Bob einen langen Monolog über Justus Anmaßungen anhören, von Justus Seite allerdings kam nur eisiges Schweigen.   
Aber selbst Bob musste zugeben, als seine Tirade geendet hatte, dass auch er sich Sorgen um den ersten Detektiv machte. Justus war einfach nicht mehr er selbst. 

Justus war genervt. Er konnte sich partout nicht konzentrieren. Entnervt schlug er auf die Tischplatte. Bob und Peter, die ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm saßen, über das selbe Problem gebeugt, fuhren erschreckt zusammen.   
“Alles in Ordnung, Justus?” Fragte Bob.   
Diese ständige fragerei nervte auch. Nichts war in Ordnung. Er wusste ganz genau warum er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, warum sein Kopf einem schwarzen Loch glich, und doch, er hatte schon wieder Hunger.   
“Ich muss weg.” Sagte er kurz angebunden und stand auf.  
“Aber Justus…” fing Peter an, aber Justus ignorierte ihn, stapfte zur Tür und verschwand schnell über den Hof.   
“Spinnt der? Was ist den bloß los mit ihm?” Peter war ans Fenster gegangen und sah zum Haus hinüber. “Ob wir mal rübergehen sollten?”   
Bob schüttelte den Kopf, “vielleicht kommt er ja wieder.”   
Aber Justus kam nicht.  
“Was meinst du, was mit ihm los ist?”   
Bob zögerte. Er wusste nichts, es war nur eine Ahnung, ohne wirkliche Indizien, ohne Beweise. Nur Kleinigkeiten die ihm in den letzten Monaten manchmal aufgefallen waren.  
Dass Justus immer neue Ausflüchte erfand um nicht mit ihnen zusammen zu essen zum Beispiel. Dass Tüten mit Snacks aus der Zentrale verschwanden, aber am folgenden Tag immer ersetzt wurden. Das hatte er früher nie gemacht. Was ihm zum Opfer fiel war einfach weg, oder lag tagelang offen in der Zentrale herum. Es war Justus egal gewesen, dass er und Peter sich manchmal über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Und Justus war von Cola auf Cola Light umgestiegen und trank das Zeug wie Wasser. Einmal hatte er den Ersten aus versehen dabei beobachtet wie der sich im Spiegel ansah. Der Blick den Justus sich selbst zugeworfen hatte, hatte ihn erschauern lassen. Und dann war da noch dieses eine mal, wo Justus praktisch vor ihm geflohen war und die Zentrale in einem furchtbaren Zustand zurückgelassen hatte. Trotz allem kam er sich komisch vor, als er es aussprach.   
“Ich glaube Justus hat eine Essstörung oder so.” sagte er kleinlaut, kaum hörbar. Aus irgendeinem Grund schämte er sich für den Verdacht. Er wurde rot während Peter ihn anstarrte.   
“Was?” Peter sah ihn ungläubig an.   
Bob starrte zurück ohne irgendwas zu sagen.   
“Aber warum?... Ich meine, warum glaubst du das?”   
Bob schwieg immer noch. Wie sollte er Peter das erklären?   
“Er isst doch ganz normal, ein bisschen zu viel vielleicht, aber das hat er doch schon immer gemacht…” Peter hörte sich ganz verloren an.   
“Aber das ist es ja, wann hast du Justus zuletzt etwas essen sehen?” Warf Bob ein. Peter wurde blass.   
“Aber er hat doch gar nicht abgenommen oder so.”   
“Es gibt nicht nur Anorexie Peter, das muss gar nichts heißen.” Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Bob angefangen über Essstörungen zu recherchieren, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass ihn das Thema einfach interessierte, aber je mehr er darüber erfuhr, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst dass er nach Symptomen suchte die Justus merkwürdiges Verhalten erklären würden. Und die hatte er auch gefunden, zumindest teilweise.   
“Du meinst…er könnte…” Peter brachte den Satz nicht zu ende, machte aber eine Geste als stecke er sich den Finger in den Hals.   
“Vielleicht.” Sagte Bob vorsichtig, “Kann sein, muss aber nicht.”   
“Dann gehen wir jetzt rüber und fragen ihn.” Plötzlich war Peter wild entschlossen.   
“Und wenn wir uns irren?” Sagte Bob zweifelnd.   
“Und wenn nicht?” fragte Peter zurück. “Was wenn er wirklich krank ist? Dann braucht er unsere Hilfe, oder nicht? Willst du einfach gar nichts tun?” Er war jetzt wirklich aufgebracht. Wie lange hatte Bob schon den Verdacht und hatte nichts gesagt?   
Kurz entschlossen marschierte er zur Tür hinaus, und überließ es Bob ihm zu folgen.   
Die Tür zum Haupthaus war offen wie immer und Peter hastete nach oben, von plötzlicher Dringlichkeit getrieben. Er nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.   
Justus Zimmer war leer und dunkel, die Vorhänge zugezogen, der Schreibtisch mit Müll bedeckt.   
Bob trat keuchend an seine Seite.   
“Mensch Peter,” japste er, “du mit deinen langen Beinen.”   
Peter knipste das Licht an. “Ich glaube du hattest recht.” Sagte er leise, während sich das Licht die leeren Schokoladen und Chips Packungen zum glänzen brachte.   
“Wo ist Justus?” Fragte er.   
Doch Bob hatte schon kehrt gemacht und war auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer am Ende des Flures. Wieder erwarten war es nicht abgeschlossen und er stolperte hinein.   
Justus saß am Boden und bot einen furchtbaren Anblick. Er war blass und verschwitzt und wirkte wie in Trance. Sein Blick glitt über Bob und Peter, der nun neben dem Dritten stand, hinweg. Er wusste dass er ertappt worden war, aber seltsamerweise war es ihm egal. Gerade war alles egal. Er war zu erschöpft und zu müde als dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte. Er fühlte sich elend und krank. Er wollte dass es endlich vorbei war.   
Langsam drehte er den Kopf in Peters Richtung. Der Zweite hatte sich neben ihn hingekniet und sprach zu ihm. Justus konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was er sagte. Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, fühlte dass er weinen wollte wie ein kleines Kind. Er wollte aufgehoben und ins Bett gebracht werden. Da war keine Logik und kein Verstand mehr, nur eine kindliche Angst und Schmerz. Er merkte nicht einmal dass er weinte. Alles tat ihm weh.  
Weder Bob noch Peter hatten Justus je weinen sehn und aus irgendeinem Grund schockte dies Bob am meisten und er konnte Justus nur anstarren. Peter hingegen hatte sich neben dem Ersten Detektiv hingekniet und zog ihn jetzt in seine Arme um ihn zu trösten.   
“Alles wird gut.” Hörte Bob ihn sagen. Erst da löste der Dritte sich aus seiner Erstarrung und kniete sich ebenfalls auf den Boden um den Ersten zu umarmen.   
“Wir sind da Justus. Wir helfen dir.” Er versprach es, wohl wissend dass sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen, über Kudos oder Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!


End file.
